1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of computer system manufacturing, packaging, and distribution processes and computer operations. More specifically, this invention relates to a process for ensuring that a software program vendor or its authorized proxy can approve a specific set of preconditions limiting use of another software program with its software program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computing power to many segments of today's modem society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage device and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a system board to connect these components together electrically. These personal computer systems are information handling systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
A personal computer system may also include one or more of a plurality of input/output (“I/O”) devices that are coupled to the system processor and that perform specialized functions. Examples of I/O peripheral devices include modems, sound and video devices, or specialized communication devices. Mass storage devices such as hard disks, compact disk (“CD”) drives of many varieties, magneto-optical drives, and other data storage devices are also considered to be peripheral devices. A peripheral device is typically accompanied by a software program called a peripheral device driver (“peripheral driver” or “driver”) that must be loaded and must be run under by the OS installed on a computer system so that the peripheral device can work with the computer system.
A personal computer system may also include one or more of a plurality of software programs for the performance of a variety of application functions, e.g., word processing programs, document management programs, electronic mail programs, among many programs available (“application software programs” or “applications”). An application software program must be loaded by and must be run under the operating system (“OS”) that is installed on a computer system so that the application can be used with the computer system. As used herein, “applications” and “application software programs” include all software programs used on a personal computer system that are not OSs or peripheral drivers.
Many application software programs often make use of one or more “plug-ins,” i.e., software programs that run concurrently with and/or work with applications to provide added functionality.
Herein, the term “primary software program” is used to refer (1) to an OS in relation to an application software program or a peripheral driver or running under the OS, and (2) to an application software program in relation to a plug-in working with the application software program. Hereinafter, the term “secondary software program” will be used to refer (1) to an application software program or a peripheral driver in relation to an OS that loads the application software program or peripheral driver or that runs the application software program or peripheral driver, and (2) to a plug-in in relation to an application software program that works with the plug-in.
The terms “running interoperably,” “running with,” “using interoperably,” “using with,” “working interoperably,” and similar terms used herein refer to the relationship between an application software program or a peripheral driver and an OS when the application software program or peripheral driver is running under the OS; to the relationship between a plug-in and an application software program when the plug-in is working with the application software program; and generally, to the relationship between a second software program and a first software program when the second software program is running under and/or working with the first software program.
Under certain circumstances common in the computer industry, it is desirable for a vendor of a primary software program (“primary vendor”) to impose a secondary software program vended by another vendor (“secondary vendor”) a specific set of preconditions limiting use of a secondary software program with a primary software program. For example, the secondary software program may fail the primary vendor's test procedure but work well enough to be sold, and the secondary vendor must begin selling the secondary software program by a particular release date; or, the primary vendor may not have a test for the secondary software program in question and wishes to limit the use of such an untested secondary software program with its primary software program. The primary vendor may, e.g., wish to block the use of such a secondary software program with its primary software program unless the secondary software program has been granted a waiver by the primary vendor, enabling the use of such the secondary software program under a waiver for a limited period of time. Further, the primary vendor may wish to control both the grant and the duration of the waiver. At the expiration date of the designated time period, the primary vendor may wish to extend the waiver or require the use of an approved secondary software program with its primary software program.
The primary vendor may wish to extend such waiver authority to a proxy. All references herein to “primary vendor” refer to a primary vendor or a primary vendor's proxy unless otherwise indicated.
The specific set of limiting preconditions that may be desired includes but is not limited to: operation of a particular class of secondary software programs, such as secondary software programs from a specific secondary vendor, with a primary software program; operation of a specific secondary software program with a specific primary software program; time limits on the operation of a secondary software program; or a combination of those or other limitations, including the examples already discussed.
Existing procedures fulfill some, but not all, of the needs described above. One procedure allows a user to use a secondary software program for a predetermined period of time, then requires the entry of a registration key obtained from the secondary vendor for use past that period of time. Generally, once such a registration key is issued and entered, it allows the user to continue to use the secondary software program permanently. This method limits the use of a secondary software program without the key to a particular period of time, but it does not provide for the option of extending the period. (This method does provide for requiring replacement of the secondary software program, but only by refusing to allow issuance of a key to permit continued use.) Another procedure allows a user to use a secondary software program for a period during which a temporary key is provided. The secondary software program validates the key by checking with a key authentication server, for instance, via a network or an Internet connection. At the end of the period, the means of key authentication is removed from the server, so the secondary software program can no longer validate the key, thus blocking the secondary software program from operating. This method is limited to systems to which the primary vendor has access (specifically, in the example given, via the key authentication server connected to the user's computer via a network or an Internet connection).
What is needed is a system or method that provides a primary vendor a way to impose a specific set of preconditions limiting use of a secondary software program with a primary software program, e.g., operation of a particular class of secondary software programs, such as secondary software programs from a specific secondary vendor, with a primary software program; operation of a specific secondary software program with a specific primary software program; time limits on the operation of a secondary software program, along with a way to extend such time limits; or a combination of those or other limitations, including the examples already discussed.